Coffee Break
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony spills coffee all over Ziva's new, white blouse. While cleaning it up in the bathroom, three new recruits notice something that Ziva didn't when Tony walks in to apologize...TIVA


**I don't know where this idea came from, but it just kinda popped into my head! So here you all go! Maybe a two-shot, I don't know.**

"Ooo…watch out, Pro-bay-bay, coffee delivery coming through!" Tony said as he spun into the bullpen, nearly knocking down Special Agent Timothy McGee as he handed him his cup of coffee. He quickly moved about, humming a tune to a song while placing the coffee cup onto Gibbs desk.

Ziva got up from her desk as Tony put down Gibbs coffee, and started walking towards him when he spun around, quickly, as if dancing to something, a coffee cup in his hand as he ran into the Israeli. She let out a gasp as well as a short scream as the extra hot liquid poured down her white top. She jumped once, twice, as Tony dropped the rest of the coffees', not caring if they spilled on the floor, to help Ziva. McGee's eyes became bug-eyed as he put his coffee down on Tony's desk and went to aid Ziva and Tony.

"Ziva, are you all right?" McGee asked as he bent down to pick up the spilled cup of coffee.

"Well isn't that just mighty helpful of you, McCoffee. Ziva's covered in this liquid, and you're worried about the cup that it was in? Oh, well isn't that just dandy."

"Hey! I wasn't the one that spilled it in the first place, Tony, all right?" McGee asked, rolling his eyes as Ziva carefully stood up.

"You. Both. Are. _Idiots!_" She screamed before storming out of the bullpen and towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut as she made her way over the sink, turning it on and pulling out a huge wad of paper towels. She angrily started to scratch at the brown stain that was covering her whole front, as she slammed her hand down on the soap dispenser before spreading the pink liquid onto the stain.

Suddenly, the bathroom door re-opened. She groaned and didn't even bother to look at who was walking in, "Tony. Go away. This is a women's bathroom, and just because I came into the men's bathroom that one time does not mean that-" She turned and expected to see her partner there, but, instead, saw several new recruits standing there, confused expressions on their faces.

"We're not bothering you." One said as she let the door open for her other three friends. They scurried in and didn't move to the stalls like Ziva thought they would, instead, they stayed huddled in the corner, whispering quietly to themselves.

"I am Mossad." She called, smirking, "I can hear you."

"I doubt it. What did we just say?" The blonde asked.

"You were talking about 'how cute his ass was'." She smiled as they started murmuring between themselves, "It is just coffee." Ziva smiled as she realized that part of the stain had managed to go away. She finally gave up and threw the paper towel down, staring at the wrinkled middle of her shirt, frowning at the brown stain that was still poking through. _This was a new shirt too…_She thought as she tilted her head to the side, trying to look at it in a different angle. She sighed, _It's ruined. New shirt ruined by Tony's stupidity…there's a shock. _

"Ziva!" she heard her name being called as the bathroom door slammed open, revealing her partner.

"Tony, you do realize that this is the women's bathroom, yes?" The four ladies in the back all started whispering again to each other, except this time, it was out of Ziva's earshot.

"Yeah, I do. That's why you're in here. I wanted to give you this."

"What?"He handed her a blue striped dress shirt, "Here. Look, Zi, I'm sorry about the shirt." He said, taking a step closer to her and staring down into her eyes, to prove that he was being sincere.

"It is not a problem…it was just a new shirt…and…white." She sighed and looked up at him, "But thank you for apologizing, Tony. This is a big step for you."

"What? Giving you a shirt? Bringing you coffee?"

"Apologizing. You're growing up." She said, quickly taking the shirt out of his hands and starting to un-do the buttons for her brown-stained blouse.

"Ziva…" Tony said, trying not to act nervous, "What are you doing?" He asked as she slipped it off and slipped Tony's on.

_Skin. Untouched, uncovered skin right there. _Tony's brain told him, _You've wanted to touch that skin since you went undercover with her almost three years ago. Touch it! Touch it! _But, even though his mind was saying those things, he refused to do them. He shook his head as she started to button up the rest of the buttons, finally finishing as she let two of them dangle free.

"Perfect!" Tony smiled as Ziva held up the arms, the sleeves engulfing her hands as they fell at least half a foot off of her arms.

"Are you serious?"

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose…thank you." And with that, he nodded and then left. She picked up the shirt and started dabbing it with the paper towel, trying to get it to dry before she became aware of the four girls behind her, "Can I help you?" She asked, confused as she continued her task.

"Yeah…who was that?"

"The man?"

"Yeah, him."

"My partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo….why?"

"You…you think we'd have a shot at him?" The blonde asked, and the others giggled.

Ziva laughed, "Tony does love women, however, when he walked in, he did not mention anything about you….any of you. It was rather odd. But so was giving me his shirt…."

"Are you serious? Aren't you like a federal agent or something? You know, like a real, heavy-duty field officer, with guns and crimes and all that, not recruits like us?"

"Yes…" Ziva said as she threw her paper towel away, "What about it?"

"You're a criminal investigator, you investigate crimes, and you can't see it?"

"See what?"

"He didn't look at us because he's completely, head over heels, in love with _you_!"

"What?" Ziva asked, "Tony? No. I really must be goi-"

"Wait." She said, "You don't see it? He loves you!"

"And how do you know this? Like you said, _I'm _the criminal investigator."

She took a step towards her, "Yeah, well I'm also a woman. I saw the way he looked at you…"

Ziva's heart almost stopped. No. She was trained to notice those things….had all of her Mossad training just 'turned off' around Tony? Did she not notice it? She looked around nervously and then shook her head, "I…I have to go. Gibbs will have my head if I'm not back out there…" She said, "Shalom." Before walking out of the bathroom with a daze.

Tony? In love with _her_? Not possible.

Was it?

"There she is." Tony smiled as he stood up from where he was sitting at the edge of her desk and grinned larger, "With my shirt. Ow, ow, didn't think you were the naughty kind, Zee-vah."She rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you to do something of a perfectly gentlemen-like manner and then destroy it in a matter of two minutes." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw, Zi…come on."

"Where you takin' her, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the bullpen, "And 'Zi', what the hell are you wearing?"

"Tony spilled coffee on my shirt…he let me borrow his." She said, and Gibbs sighed.

"Gear up. We've got a dead one."

"Where?" McGee asked.

"Annapolis. Let's move. McGee, call Ducky."

"Already doing it."As Gibbs started out of the bullpen, Ziva turned to Tony, only to realize he was just inches away from her. She looked up at him, "Yes?" She asked, "Could you please move?"

Tony just smiled, "You look good in my shirt." He said, leaning closer to her, "You should wear it more often." She just smiled.

"I will have to think about that one…" She said, looking him up and down, slowly.

Tony smirked as they heard a giggle, both turning their heads to catch the four women from the bathroom smiling at them, from across the hallway.

Tony just glanced at them, which shocked Ziva, especially since they were fairly pretty, and followed Tony.

The blonde walked up to her, "See? Told ya."

"David!" Gibbs called, "You comin', or are you gonna stay behind and clean up that coffee?"


End file.
